


Pony

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Panty Kink, Pegging, Porn, RPF, Scent Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Supernatural Convention, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Kim gets jealous when Briana dances a little too closely with Matt at karaoke night at a convention. Kim wants to remind Briana who she belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> For those of you unaware, Briana sang Pony at karaoke night at SPNNJ 2016 with Matt and she was dancing pretty risqué. I'm so happy to have witnessed it. Here's a link for you guys. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/hakZx1bQUmY 
> 
> This is my head canon of how Kim responded to Briana's little performance. Enjoy :)

Briana had an adrenaline high going from this karaoke crowd. Or maybe it was the tequila shots the group had taken backstage. Either way, dancing with Matt was super fun. Maybe they were dancing a little too close, for a little too long, but fuck it, he was hot and she was horny. 

After the song ended and they pulled apart, Briana became more aware of her surroundings. She nervously looked over to where Kim had been standing before the song started. Maybe she hadn't noticed? Maybe she went backstage during that song for another drink. Oh god, please let that be true.

_Nope. Fuck._

Kim gave her a knowing stare. 

_Fuck. FUCK._

Briana smiled shyly and tried to played it off while walking over to her. 

Kim walked right past her to grab the microphone from Matt and start up the next song. 

_Okay... I'm in trouble._

************

After karaoke ended and everyone was dispersing, Briana looked around for Kim, figuring they would head up to their room together, like usual. Still worried about being alone with her, no human buffers. 

Kim hadn't freaked out. She hadn't gotten mad. Besides not saying a word or even sending a single look Briana's way the rest of the night, she had acted like everything was fine. Which was worse. The calm before the storm. Kim can get very possessive. Briana liked that. 

Briana decided to head up to the room alone when she couldn't find Kim anywhere.  
Maybe she had gone to the hotel bar for a night cap. Maybe Briana could sneak into bed before Kim got up to the room and it would all blow over before morning. 

Briana inserted the room key and heard the lock snick. Pushing the door open, she thought it was odd that the room was so dark. Hadn't they left the lights on? As soon as she stepped into the room, she was shoved up against the back of the door, her body used to slam it shut. Briana gasped. 

Kim was leaning into her roughly. Face close to hers. Her breath hot and moist on Briana's lips. She smelled like a mix of whiskey and her favorite strawberry ChapStick. Kim cupped Briana between the legs possessively. 

Briana squeaked. 

"Did you forget who this belongs to?" She whispered directly into her ear, tauntingly. 

Briana felt Kim run her tongue up the shell of her ear. 

"I think you need a reminder." She sounded eerily matter-of-fact. Tightening her grip on Briana's pussy for good measure. Kim leaned in further to suck a dark bruise on her throat. Claiming her. That was the first time Briana felt the thick hardness against her hip. 

Briana groaned. Kim hadn't used the strap-on on her in a while. Briana felt her panties dampen in anticipation. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she could tell Kim was in just her black bra and the boots she had on at karaoke. Oh, and of course that one other not-so-little addition to her outfit. An intimidatingly large flesh toned dick. So. Hot. 

Kim continued sucking and biting down Briana's neck, to her collarbone, down further, until she came to the edges of her corset. 

Briana felt Kim slowly unzip the back. 

Kim kissed and bit every new piece of skin revealed as the corset fell away. She closed her lips fully around Briana's nipple and sucked. 

Briana moaned as her hands came up to cradle Kim's head against her chest. 

Kim's hand groped at Briana's other breast. Kim hummed, delighted, as her tongue swirled around her nipple. Pulling away, she said sternly, "Get on the bed."

As Briana did so obediently, Kim turned on the dim desk lamp. "Wanna see you." Her eyes were hungry. 

As soon as her back hit the mattress Kim was on her again. This time claiming her mouth. 

"Mmm," Briana moaned feeling light headed. 

Kim crawled down her body removing Briana's tight leather pants as she went. Leaving behind her black cotton thong. She removed her boots as well.

Briana sat up on her elbows to look down at Kim. She crawled back up Briana's body stopping midway. 

Shoving her legs apart, Kim ran her pointer finger down the outline of Briana's cunt through the panties. 

Briana shivered. 

Kim found Briana's clit, still on the outside of her underwear, and pressed. She rubbed small circles while Briana squirmed underneath her. She ran her finger along the slit again. She chuckled once quietly, sounding satisfied with herself. "There we go. Soaking your pretty panties for me? Good girl." 

Briana didn't have a chance to even form a response and Kim was digging her nose in between her legs, breathing in once, long and deep. "Ungh", Kim groaned, breathing out. 

She was so close, Briana could feel the vibrations against her pussy. Which only made her wetter. 

"You smell _so good_ ," she drawled. Quickly, she said, "Betcha taste even better!" And with that, her whole mouth closed over Briana's pussy and she sucked the taste of her through the cotton material. Kim was relentless, alternating between using her teeth and making her tongue flat and dragging it against her. Soaking the panties more and more.

Briana was panting and quivering. "Please!" She couldn't stop the word before it was out.

Kim froze. Teeth gently clamped down on her clit, she looked up at Briana. She bit down harder for a split second before releasing her. 

Briana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Kim climbed up Briana's hot and sweaty body. Straddling her waist, she got right in her face before saying, "Excuse me?" 

Briana was as terrified as she was turned on.  
"I- I was just so close..." 

"I think your forgetting again who owns _this._ " She slid her hand into Briana's underwear, slipping her middle finger into her dripping pussy while palming her.

"Ah!" Briana yelled out. 

"This is _my_ cunt. _I_ decide when it gets to come and how. And tonight, since you decided it was a good idea to whore it up on stage and rub _my_ cunt all over Matt, I figured you wanted cock. So you get mine."

Kim stood up quickly grabbing a handful of Briana's hair, leading her to the floor at the foot of the bed. 

Briana whined but didn't fight it. 

Kim got Briana on her knees. She removed her own bra, tossing it aside. Standing over her, she gripped the base of her dick and pressed it at Briana's lips. 

She looked like some kind of sex goddess. Tits out, tight little body, that look in her eye, like she could eat her alive. All of it almost too much. So incredibly hot. Her mouth fell open of it's own volition. 

"Ah ah, kiss it."

Briana leaned forward to place an opened mouth kiss on the tip, when she did Kim pushed the head inside without warning. Briana made a little, indistinguishable noise in her throat but kept her mouth closed around the cock.

Kim groaned and started to fuck into her mouth slowly. Her hands burrowed into Briana's hair cupping the base of her skull. Kim's thrusting made Briana's tits jiggle perfectly. Kim, unable to help herself, dropped a hand to her chest, grabbing hold, while deepening her thrusts, fucking into Briana's throat. 

Briana's vision started to blur and she wasn't sure if it was from tears or lack of oxygen. There wasn't time to figure it out because Kim pulled out to let her breathe. As Briana drew in a few shallow breaths, she felt a heavy, wet slap on her cheek and looked up. 

Kim looked gone. Lost in arousal. She stared into Briana's eyes and slapped her again with her cock. Harder this time.

Briana flinched.

"Ready for this, baby girl?" 

Briana nodded quickly.

"Back on the bed. All fours."

Briana did so quickly, positioned at the edge of the bed.

Kim stood behind her. She grabbed her left hip hard and placed her right palm on her upper back shoving her into the mattress forcefully. Kim slid her panties off oh so slowly. She spread Briana apart with two hands splayed out on her round asscheeks. 

"Mmm, aren't you just the prettiest shade of pink inside?" 

Briana felt her face get hot. 

Kim placed a chaste kiss to Briana's pussy and got onto the bed on her knees. Kim teased the head at Briana's cunt, rubbing up and down, not quite pressing in. 

Briana whined and tried to push back onto her cock. 

"Shh baby, relax, you're gonna get it," she could hear the smirk in her voice. Kim shoved in all the way with a growl, gripping her hips.

Briana yelled and clutched at the sheets with both hands. 

Kim shoved her face into the bed to quiet her. She pulled almost all of the way out and thrusted back in deep. 

Briana's screams were muffled this time. 

Kim wasted no time. She started fucking her mercilessly. She released Briana's head so she could grab hold of both of her hips again. Her grip so tight she must have be leaving bruises. Kim hoped so. Then every time she showered or got dressed Briana would have pretty little purple reminders of Kim's claim on her. 

When Kim leaned over Briana to bite her neck, Briana could feel her breasts pressed up against her back. Briana moaned at the bite. 

Briana began to tense when she felt her orgasm creeping up. Kim noticed and pulled out completely, almost violently.

Kim grabbed Briana by her hair and yanked back. Hard. Face pressed cheek to cheek she asked, "You weren't gonna try and come without asking me if my pussy's allowed to yet, were you?"

Briana shook her head adamantly, "No- no, of course not!" Briana fell to the bed when Kim released her grip on her hair.

"Good. Because I'm not making you come at all tonight."

Briana looked back at her worried, pouting. 

Kim climbed onto the bed next to Briana laying on her back getting comfy on the pillows.

_Is this my punishment? Get me to this point and deny me my orgasm?_

Briana started to panic. 

"You made it pretty clear that you wanted to ride Matt's cock," she spat out, making Briana flinch again. "If you want to ride a dick, it's gonna be _mine,_ " she glared possessively. "Come on," she motioned to her glistening cock, show me what you got. I wanna see you ride me the way your eyes were promising to ride Matt." 

Unsure of what to do Briana just sat where she was. She really, _really_ wanted to climb on top and get herself off but felt like this was some sort of test.

"Now," Kim snapped.

Briana hurriedly crawled on top of Kim. She positioned herself right over her cock. Kim's hands fell to her hips again and she pulled Briana down onto her. Briana's head fell back as she cried out. 

Kim removed her hands from Briana and tucked them behind her head on the pillow. She didn't make anymore moves after that. She just laid back looking comfortable and as nonchalant as ever. 

Briana's pussy throbbed around Kim's dick. Needing release, she lifted herself up slowly and slid all the way back down, moaning quietly. She placed her hands on Kim's chest for balance, picking up speed, riding her. Once she realized where her hands had fallen she tentatively began massaging Kim's breasts. Not sure if Kim would allow the contact. 

Kim made no moves to stop her. Actually quite the opposite. Her eyes darkened and her arm twitched like she thought about reaching out for Briana. 

That was all the encouragement Briana needed. She wasn't a selfish lay. She liked seeing her partners happy. She got off on it, just as much as her own physical pleasure. She leaned down, still fucking herself on Kim, and took one of her nipples into her mouth.

Kim groaned, hands still behind her head, her hips snapped upwards of their own accord as she fucked up into Briana.

"Oh!" Briana moaned loudly around Kim's hardening nipple. She dragged her tongue over it again and again until Kim was squirming beneath her. Briana kept riding her, harder, taking her deeper. She kissed and sucked her way up Kim's chest and neck. All the way to her lips. 

"Is this what- what you wanted?" Briana spoke brokenly into her mouth. Working herself on Kim's cock feeling her orgasm build again. "Am I doing a go-good job-b?"  
So close. 

"Such a good job. You look so beautiful riding my dick." Kim's hands finally came out from behind her head. Grabbing Briana's face, she kissed her hard, tongue plunging in, tasting every inch of her bubblegum sweet mouth. "You wanna come, love?"

"Yes! Please!" Briana felt like she was about to explode.

"You have to ask first," she chides. "Do it nicely." 

"P-please, can I come?" Briana groaned out desperately. 

Kim looked into Briana's frantic eyes, pet her face lovingly, then slapped her. Not too hard, but enough that Briana felt a gush of wetness between her thighs. 

"Rephrase that question so I know who's cunt we're talking about." Kim thrusted into her, harshly punctuating every word.

Briana was sobbing at this point, trying to hold off her orgasm until she could get the words out but Kim was fucking into her now and she was so close... 

"Please, can your pussy come?" She rushed out. 

Kim's hand went straight to Briana's clit as she answered, "Yes."

Briana's orgasm hit her hard. It overwhelmed all of her senses. She clung to Kim through wave after wave. 

As she came back down she realized that Kim was cradling her face, kissing her and feeding loving words into her mouth. 

Briana kissed back with what little energy she has left. 

Kim rolled them over and started to tuck Briana into bed. In her alcohol and sex fogged tired brain she knew she couldn't sleep yet. 

"Wait, you..." she mumbled.

"Shh, not tonight, sweets."

Briana didn't even open her eyes when she pouted defiantly. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll getcha tomorrow." 

Briana still wasn't entirely happy about the situation but she was currently loosing her battle with sleep, so she snuggled up to Kim and sighed in content while Kim played with her hair.

"Goodnight, Bri."

"Night, Rodeo." 

Kim smiled to herself at the nickname. She kissed Briana on the top of her head, inhaling her specific, wonderful scent that was all her own. She fell asleep petting silky blonde hair and breathing deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm still new to this, this is only my third fic, so please, comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Thank you!


End file.
